Cybertron Saga (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
The Cybertron Saga is a saga of films made up of the stop motions films of the first three phases in the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series. The saga began with Transformers: Prologue and concluded with Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Overview To be added Films ''Transformers: Prologue With Optimus and Megatron out of the picture, the Autobots and Decepticons keep fighting the war without their leaders. Transformers When Optimus Prime descovers the Allspark is on Earth. The Decepticons and Autobots begins a race to get it. bringing their war to Earth. Transformers: Earth Protectors The Decepticon Soundwave who was long thought to be dead, sets his eyes to Earth, in search for the Allspark shards and a relic. The Autobots and their new allies from protect Earth from this new threat. Transformers: Sector 7 Many sightings of mysterious robots have been reported all across the globe, even in the past. Transformers: Tales of the Fallen The Tales of the Fallen, Jetfire, Sideswipe, Starscream, Arcee, Bumblebee, Moonracer and other tales are revealed Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen The Fallen have returned to Earth, searching for the Star Harvester, Sam Witwicky is the only hope for the Autobots to find it. S.H.I.E.L.D. Files The everyday life of the agents of SHIELD. as some secrets unfold in the meantime Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. After many years of cospirancy and secrets, SHIELD becames targeted by the Autobots and Decepticons in search for secrets that SHIELD hidden to humankind about their past on Earth. Iron Man When wealthy industrialist Tony Stark is forced to build an armoured suit after a life-threatening incident, he ultimately decides to use the technology to fight against evil. Thor The powerful but arrogant being Thor is cast out of Asgard to live among humans on Earth, where he must learn humility. Spider-Man When a typical teenager named Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically altered spider, he gains spider-like powers, becoming the vigilante known as Spider-Man protecting New York, but in the early stages of his career he must fight his dark side when an symbiontic life form appears. The Incredible Hulk Thanks to a gamma ray experiment gone wrong, Dr. Bruce Banner must deal with the side effects as well as being hunted by the military. Captain America After being deemed unfit for military service, Steve Rogers volunteers for a top secret research project that turns him into Captain America. The Avengers: Godzilla When global security is threatened by the sudden return of Godzilla and other Kaijus, S.H.I.E.L.D. assembles a team of heroes to save the world from disaster. Transformers: War for Cybertron When the Fallen sarchopagus is descovered in Cybertron, the fate of all Cybertronians changes for the worse. Transformers: Convergence The origins of Sector 7 and what Soundwave was up too all this time. Transformers: Rising Storm After two years of absense the Decepticons are back. in search for the long lost Decepticon; Shockwave. in the meantime Loki Laufeyson arrives to Earth, in search for a cube. Transformers: Dark of the Moon After an Autobot ship is detected on the Moon. the fate of Humankind and Earth will be decided when the Autobots (with the help of the Avengers) and the Decepticons prepare for their next major and defining battle. Recurring characters '''List indicator(s)' *This section shows characters who will appear or have appeared in multiple Phases. *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in a phase or the character presence has yet to be announced. *A indicates the character reappears in The Infinity Saga. Category:Stop Motions